


Une note de musique sur la portée

by Voracity666



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward aime la musique, rien de nouveau. Et, dans le monde du classique, il y a cette soliste, cette "reine des glaces" qui pourrait lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à son dernier échec sentimental. Alors, petit vampire, arriveras-tu à supporter l'insupportable ? (pas forcément de couple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Une petite fanfic sur Twilight, sans prétention aucune.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Twilight à S. Meyer.
> 
> Soledad et... une quantité de personne sont à moi.
> 
> Couple(s) : Peut-être Edward x Oc. Peut-être. (Rien n'en est moins sûr)
> 
> Bonne lecture

"Cherche "vampire" pianiste."

Voilà ce que disait un panneau, accroché dans la rue principale de New York.

Ce panneau était visible dans plusieurs villes, en fait, mais personne n'y prêtait attention ou pensait à une blague. Ou, encore, tentait de postuler sans grand résultat, ayant pour la plupart omis la deuxième demande : être un pianiste.

La personne qui en faisait la demande n'était rien d'autre que la talentueuse Soledad Tarnuit, musicienne célèbre. Or, celle-ci devait, pour la première fois de sa carrière, faire un duo. Ou plus. Toujours est-il qu'elle allait devoir supporter quelqu'un, elle qui aimait faire honneur à son prénom ! Soledad, la solitude...

Toujours est-il qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Il lui restait moins de 6 mois pour trouver le musicien, qu'il apprenne ces fichus partitions et qu'ils jouent ensemble !

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri d'horreur qui venait de retentir à l'instant, s'était échappé de la jeune soliste, tétanisant les gens allant et venant dans les coulisses de la chaîne de télévision dans laquelle elle allait passer dans peu de temps. Courbant l'échine pour mieux cacher son visage dans ses deux mains, elle murmura un mot d'excuse en sentant les regards brûlants de colère des gens l'entourant.

Elle s'en foutait totalement de l'émission, tout comme du fait que les gens la pensaient peut-être (sûrement) folle. Elle s'en fichait, foutait et contre-foutait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de dormir voire même de manger, c'était le fait que nul ni personne n'avait sérieusement répondu à sa petite annonce. Et le temps commençait à manquer. C'est pour ça que l'idée de passer l'annonce à la télé, puis à la radio et finir par les journaux, passa dans l'esprit de son manager. Peu convaincue, elle avait accepté, plus pour penser à autre chose que par espoir.

Une petite dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne soit interpellée pour être remise aux mains expertes des maquilleuses qui se pressèrent autour d'elle, la faisant tousser sous les différentes poudres. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude d'être ou de se faire maquiller, hormis le minimum du minimum.

Moins de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait attendu (c'est-à-dire, à peu près 5 minutes), Soledad fut délivrée des griffes de ses métamorpheuses. S'avisant dans un miroir, elle ferma les yeux devant ce qu'elle appelait un "massacre". Heureusement, un jeune homme passant par là la prévint qu'elle devait se retrouver sur le plateau dans la minute qui suivait, évitant ainsi le débarbouillage express made in Sol.

Se dirigeant vers le plateau comme demandé, elle remit en place son masque habituel. Lorsque le présentateur l'introduit dans l'émission, elle lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire poli. Puis elle prit place dans le fauteuil inconfortable mais si agréable à l'œil qu'il lui désigna. Auprès d'elle, son manager s'installa aussi. Remarquant cela, elle se détendit un peu, rassérénée par cette présence rassurante.

-Bonjour miss Tarnuit, et merci d'avoir accepté de venir.

Soledad se contenta de hocher la tête à nouveau, un sourire tout en gardant ses lèvres pincées. Elle n'était pas du genre à gaspiller de la salive pour si peu.

-Bien bien, continua le présentateur dont elle avait oublié le nom. Entrons directement au cœur du sujet. Miss Tarnuit, depuis quelques temps, une affichette est visible un peu partout dans les États-Unis, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par "Cherche "vampire" pianiste." comme il y est marqué ?

* * *

Forks est une petite bourgade où la vie était aussi ennuyante que la pluie qui y tombait les ¾ du temps. C'est là aussi que vivait des loups-garous et des vampires. Mais c'est de ces derniers dont nous allons nous occuper.

Les membres de la famille Cullen étaient pour une fois tous présents, car même le dimanche les malades se reposent. Et ils s'ennuyaient à mou... ils s'ennuyaient. Esmée s'escrimait sur une partie de parquet qu'elle ne jugeait pas assez ciré, Carlisle s'amusait secrètement avec son bilboquet, enfermé dans son bureau, Jasper était plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire américaine, Alice et Rosalie papotaient tranquillement, Emmett jouait à un jeu vidéo sur une de ses consoles personnelles et Edward zappait sans grande conviction.

Ils étaient atteint du "blues du dimanche", comme n'importe quel stupide mortel. Ils avaient déjà chassé la veille et étaient plus que rassasiés. Une partie de base-ball ne les intéressait pas plus que ça.

Soudain, Alice se figea, le regard dans le vague, provoquant un arrêt chez toute la famille. Ils connaissaient très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Le petit lutin était en train d'avoir une vision. Et cela pourrait peut-être pimenter un peu cette triste et morose journée.

-Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Demanda doucement son compagnon en la prenant entre ses bras.

-Edward ? Murmura la voyante en regardant le vampire correspondant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et zappa à nouveau pour fixer son regard sur l'écran de télévision.

-Bien bien, fit le présentateur. Entrons directement au cœur du sujet. Miss Tarnuit, depuis quelques temps, une affichette est visible un peu partout dans les États-Unis, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par "Cherche "vampire" pianiste" comme il y est marqué ?

L'attention des vampires présents divergèrent en la direction de la télé. Grâce au mélomane de la famille, Soledad Tarnuit leur était assez bien connu.

-Eh bien... commença la jeune femme de sa voix douce en se frottant doucement le nez. Je cherche un ou une pianiste avec de l'expérience. C'est ce que je sous-entends en parlant de "vampire". Je ne cherche pas de Dracula ou de Lestat, j'ai besoin d'un pianiste expérimenté.

-Vous avez eu des résultats... concluants ?

La plus jeune soupira, alors que son voisin prit la parole.

-Malheureusement, non. De petits plaisantins se croyant à Halloween pour la plupart. Donc rien de très probants.

L'émission se passa rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite annonce avec ses explications, pas une des (trop) rares interviews de la belle soliste. Alors à la fin de celle-ci, Edward coupa la télévision et le silence se fit un bref instant. Bien évidemment, les deux adultes avaient suivis l'émission tout comme eux, et ils étaient donc parfaitement au courant.

Les regards des "jeunes" vampires se tournèrent vers le liseur de pensée qui semblait réfléchir, impassible. En vérité, il cherchait à éloigner la migraine qui était en train de pointer son nez à cause du raffut que faisaient les pensées confuses de ses pairs. Se massant les tempes, il chercha à mettre de l'ordre parmi ses propres réflexions. Il avait encore la vision que sa sœur avait eut plus tôt. Tous les 5 devant l'écran, allumé, lors de l'annonce que faisait miss Tarnuit. Cette jeune femme, il adorait sa musique. Il est vrai que jouer auprès d'elle ne serait pas de refus. Au contraire. Mais ce serait courir un risque certain. Et puis, risquer son caractère... Il deviendrait aussi trop connu pour son propre bien. Certes il aimait pianoter. Mais il ne voulait pas travailler ce siècle-ci avec. Il voulait que ce soit un amusement, une passion, un moyen de tuer le temps, pas un travail, une charge... Il ne voulait pas être sous les feux de la rampe. Non. Même pour une seule représentation. Ou une seule tournée. Et puis, autant laisser à un simple humain la chance de jouer avec la splendide soliste, qui ne le serait plus, bien évidemment. Même si ledit humain n'aurait sûrement pas le génie ni l'expérience requis, au contraire de lui-même, bien évidemment.

-Edward ! S'écria la petite brune surexcitée. J'espère que tu vas te présenter, hein !

-Mais bien sûr qu'il va le faire, voyons Alice ! Surenchérit Rosalie.

Toutes les deux le fixaient, le mettant mal à l'aise. Jasper sentit son mal-être et chercha à calmer sa femme alors que Emmett recommençait à jouer tranquillement, se désintéressant de ce qui l'entourait. La musique n'était pas son truc. Ou du moins, celle qu'adorait son puceau de frère.

-Je t'ai entendu Emmett, grogna ce dernier.

-Et alors ? Répondit le plus costaud sans quitter son écran des yeux et en haussant des épaules. Ce n'est rien d'autre que la stricte vérité.

Pour seule réponse, le châtain se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, histoire de réfléchir, loin de ces pensées déconcertantes.

Il était partagé. Vraiment. Que faire ? D'un côté sa passion et une chance à ne surtout pas rater, et de l'autre, le devoir de rester discret pour taire le secret de leur race. Entre le plaisir et le devoir... Est-ce que les Volturis penseront qu'il a mis en danger le secret de leur race ? Pas forcément, mais avec eux, la prudence est de rigueur...

Machinalement, le blond cuivré plaça un de ses cds de musique classique dans le lecteur. Le piano égrena ses notes dans le calme de la chambre. Le "jeune" homme s'allongea sur son canapé et cacha ses yeux de son bras gauche, le droit reposant sur son torse. Il avait découvert depuis peu que ce cérémonial lui permettait de ne pas capter les pensées d'autrui. Il avait besoin de calme. De beaucoup de calme. Car il avait besoin de réfléchir. De beaucoup réfléchir. Car ce n'était pas une réflexion à prendre à la légère. Beaucoup de légèreté. Oups, je m'arrête.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les autres membres du clan se concertaient du regard. Ils ne souhaitaient que le bonheur de leur frère et fils, et étaient persuadés que répondre à l'annonce lui ferait le plus grand bien ainsi que oublier l'épisode "Bella". En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque de James, et le sang que Edward avait aspiré en trop n'avait fait que la rapprocher de la mort. Carlisle avait tenté de la transformer, mais le venin ne put se propager convenablement, la consumant de l'intérieur. Ils avaient proposé alors au nouveau célibataire de déménager, sachant ô combien sa peine était immense, mais celui-ci avait décliné, rétorquant que ça ne changera rien au problème.

* * *

-Soledad...

-Aucun résultat ! Cette "super idée" qui était supposée nous ramener un pianiste sachant au moins aligner plus de deux notes sur son clavier, a avorté toutes tentatives de résultat !

-Soledad...

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter ! Dès que je le fais, tout tourne au vinaigre et il ne me reste plus qu'à ramasser les morceaux, à genoux !

-Soledad...

-Je sais, j'exagère, tu me le dis à chaque fois !

-Soledad...

-Quoi, quoi, quoi et QUOI ?! Explosa-t-elle subitement.

-Tu me donnes la nausée, assieds-toi.

-Pardon, obtempéra-t-elle piteusement. Je viens te rendre visite et je passe mon temps à me plaindre au lieu de m'enquérir de ta santé... Je suis ignoble.

-Mais non, tu es juste préoccupée et perdue.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Tu es un ange, soupira-t-elle, et moi je te bouffe ton énergie. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserai dans le courant de la semaine.

-Promis ?

-Promis, d'ici là, drague pas trop les infirmières, et dors !

-Mais...!

Elle lui embrassa le front, faisant taire ses protestations et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en soupirant.

Elle était crevée, et son stress allait l'achever, autant celui personnel que professionnel. Même pas 28 ans et déjà des rides de soucis, elle est belle la jeunesse !

Eh oui, 24 ans, et soliste réputée. Ça paye la vie parfois... mais pas toujours...

-Docteur, il pourra sortir de son lit dans...?


	2. Chapter 2

-Allez Ed ! Allez, allez, allez !

-Nan, nan, nan et nan.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-N'insiste pas, Alice, notre cher Edward peut être plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules enragées !

-Jasper, soupira le concerné, fais-moi grâce de tes comparaisons. Elles sont...

-Puantes ? Proposa Emmett en passant.

-Elles sentent l'anti-mites, acquiesça-t-il.

Le vampire esquissa une moue boudeuse et alla ronchonner dans son coin, comme quoi la non-vie était injuste et que tout le monde le détestait, et que puisque c'était comme ça, il partirait très loin et tout seul, et qu'on le regrettera beaucoup. Na.

-Jazz... Soupira sa bien-aimée.

Elle fila le rejoindre, libérant ainsi Edward qui choppa ses clés et son sac de cours pour ne filer que plus vite dans la direction du lycée d'où il pourra disparaître dans la forêt l'entourant.

-Eum, allô ?

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider monsieur ?

-Euh, oui, bonjour, j'aimerais des renseignements par rapport à l'annonce de la soliste Tarnuit. Elle est toujours d'actualité, au fait ?

-Tout à fait, monsieur...?

-Hale, Jasper Hale. Mon frère semblait être intéressé, alors...

\- « Nous avons bien reçu votre demande de candidature, et pour achever votre dossier, il vous est prié de joindre à la feuille suivante… »

-Coucou c'est moi ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce formulaire ?!

-Donc, non. C'est pour l'an prochain, tu sais.

-Tu vas déménager, encore...

-Je suis désolé, mais mes parents…

-Tes parents n'aiment pas ma présence autour de toi, et se démènent pour bien me le faire comprendre en t'éloignant un peu plus chaque année qui passe, lâcha-t-elle avec dureté.

-Ils ne veulent pas me croire quand je leur explique à quel point tu comptes pour moi, commença l'autre avec hésitation.

-Tu m'écriras, dis ?

-Bien sûr, dès que je le pourrais ! "

-À quoi penses-tu pour avoir un regard aussi rêveur ?

-À une promesse d'enfant. Une vieille promesse.

-Un mariage ?

-Pff, idiot !

Elle lui asséna un coup de coussin en pouffant, et démarra ainsi un échange de plumes.

-Allez, tu devrais dormir, maintenant.

-Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'ai trop d'idée, les notes fourmillent sous mon crâne en un brouhaha dense.

-Pff, espèce de diva !

-Sale mioche !

Elle lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre la porte entrouverte qui laissait passer la lumière du corridor.

-Passe une bonne nuit...

-Toi aussi Sol', taches de dormir, hein ?

-On va faire autant que possible...

-C'est même pas une promesse, grogna-t-il en se renfonçant dans son lit.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit rire étouffé par la porte se fermant, le faisant soupirer.

-Sol, c'est toi qui va devenir un vampire, si tu continues...

-Tu as fait quoi ?!

-Edward, ça partait d'une bonne intention, tenta de tempérer Esmée.

-Mais il n'avait pas à le faire !

Quand il s'énervait, Edward avait tendance à partir dans les aiguës. C'était... Irritant.

-Edward, nous sommes intimement convaincus que ce soit une bonne idée. Être le pianiste de cette soliste ne t'aidera qu'à te faire passer à autre chose.

Elle s'approcha de son fils adoptif et passa sa main sur son bras.

-Comprends-nous, Edward, nous voulons ton bonheur, et ce serait malheureux autant pour toi que pour nous que ton accession à celui-ci dusse passer par une obligation.

Il soupira, démontrant ainsi qu'il était résigné. Alice trépigna en couinant avant de sauter au cou de son époux.

-Eh bien, nous n'avons donc plus qu'à remplir ce formulaire, sourit Rosalie.

La famille était heureuse, que demander de plus ?

Que tu ne retombes pas amoureux, Edward, juste ça...

-Chère clé de Sol...

-Très drôle, Serge, tu t'améliores, on dirait.

-Oh oh, la petite princesse n'a pas grand chose de royal, aujourd'hui !

-Ferme-là. Et vite.

-Bonjour Serge, Soledad.

-Salut, de bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda le violoniste amateur.

-Plutôt, oui. Soledad, nous venons de recevoir une réponse des plus intéressantes à ton annonce.

-Déjà ? Ironisa-t-elle de tout son mordant. Il nous reste moins de trois mois, maintenant, il va falloir enchaîner les répétitions nuit et jour. La joie me submerge à cette perspective !

-Attention à ton cou, MacBeth, si ton vampire se trouve une petite faim...

-Je l'enverrai à ton adresse, sois-en assuré, grinça-t-elle avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

-Eh bien, quelle humeur, ma foi !

-Si tu ne la cherchais pas, aussi…

-Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute !

-C'est de ta faute.

-Ha ha ha.

-Les répétitions vont commencer.

-J'arrive, j'arrive...

(´ε｀ )

-Allez Ed, tu as accepté, c'est trop tard maintenant !

Le concerné grogna pour toute réponse, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur qui s'activait sur sa valise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin [i]d'un mois de valise, Alice. Ils vont d'abord m'évaluer, puis ensuite seulement j'aurais une réponse.

-Et moi je te dis que tu vas tellement les éblouir qu'ils te supplieront de commencer dans la seconde même ! Fit la voix claire de la petite brune.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Il avait beau fouiller dans les pensées de la vampirette, il n'arrivait qu'à obtenir une violente migraine. Et il allait sûrement devoir s'arrêter, car elle commençait à se remémorer ses instants d'intimités avec Jasper. Il était d'ailleurs où, celui-là ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Non, Alice, je n'emporterai pas un tel caleçon. Repose-le [1]immédiatement.

-Hi hi hi !

-Alice, je ne rigole pas !

Elle lui offrit un regard malicieux et esquissa le mouvement contraire à son espérance.

-ALICE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'EMPORTE UN CALEÇON BLEU À PAILLETTES JAUNES !

-Ça t'irait pourtant bien au teint ! Ricana Emmett depuis le salon.

Et merde...

-Quand va-t-il passer l'audition ?

-Dans deux jours, pourquoi cette question, très chère Sol ?

-J'aimerais être présente.

-Tu as toujours décliné l'offre, s'étonna son manager.

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent. Et j'ai envie d'ajouter une petite épreuve en plus de toutes celles déjà établies.

-Et quelle est-elle, si je puis me permettre...?

-Tu le peux, mais tu n'en sauras rien pour autant.

-Sol, gronda-t-il sur un ton inquiétant.

Loin de prendre peur comme le ferait n'importe qui de sensé, elle se contenta de le fixer de son habituel regard d'obsidienne, mi-méprisant, mi-hautain. Une poupée de glace aux cheveux de feu, comme il arrivait qu'on la décrive.

-Je serais là lors de l'entretien, et j'ajouterai une épreuve aux autres. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Tes caprices et toi, vous me sortez par les narines !

-Si ça avait été vraiment le cas, tu m'aurais viré. Mais il faut dire que je t'apporte une rentrée d'argent suffisante pour que tu ailles voir un psy. J'assisterai à cette entrevue. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Ou à enlever. C'est comme ça.

-Soledad, vous...

-J'ai une répétition, tu me diras plus tard ce que tu t'apprêtais à me faire savoir, d'accord ?

Et elle s'éloigna, flammèche parmi les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :3
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-D'après la météo, il devrait faire un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors... Mais un vampire, si !

-Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, supplia Edward.

La famille lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il se trouvait que Alice allait l'emmener, et que donc il devrait la supporter de tout le trajet. Pourquoi pas plutôt Jasper ? Ah oui, parce qu'il l'évitait depuis l'affaire de l'inscription... Quel dommage...

-Edward ? Tu devrais peut-être chasser, tes yeux sont complètement rouges.

-Ed...?

-Grrr !

(´ε｀ )

-Bien, l'entrevue va se tenir dans moins de cinq minutes. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Les quatre adultes acquiescèrent alors que Soledad haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Elle se contenta de rejoindre sa place, au fond de la salle, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir observer tout à son aise le candidat sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Il avait intérêt à être bon, parce qu'il y avait de grandes chances que quelque soit l'issue de l'entretien, il soit embauché. Quoique fut son opinion sur cet... Edvard ? Ah non, c'est vrai... Il s'appelle...

-Je suis Edward Masen.

(´ε｀ )

L'idée avait été qu'il reprenne son identité de naissance. Un peu comme un retour aux sources ou un départ de zéro. Qu'il soit lui-même, en oubliant le reste.

Sa famille tenait vraiment à lui, tout de même.

Edward sourit aux personnes qui allaient mesurer ses capacités. Il pouvait entendre leurs pensées, comme toujours, et la jeune femme parmi eux semblait subjuguée par ce qui était de pair avec sa nature. Mais il entendait un autre esprit, ou plutôt une pensée différente. Comme une rivière souterraine. C'était un bruit agréable, vraiment, mais ça venait d'une personne qui ne semblait pas en face de lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos ? Il ne l'avait même pas sentie...

Il était peut-être effectivement temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Et vite.

-Je suis Edward Masen.

(´ε｀ )

L'entretien, au fond, c'était vraiment une formalité plus qu'autre chose. Ses références étaient excellentes, mais si on devait tous se fier à ce que les gens pouvaient écrire... On verra bien lors de la nouvelle épreuve, celle de dernière minute, sortie de derrière les fagots... Une épreuve made in Sol !

(´ε｀ )

Les questions étaient faciles, surtout que les réponses se trouvaient parfois dans les esprits l'entourant. Et en plus d'un siècle, on en accumule des connaissances !

Oui, Edward était à son aise. Voir plus que.

-Eh bien, passons à la pratique, monsieur Masen.

Le piano qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son entrée n'était donc pas là par hasard. Bien.

Il se leva pour rejoindre l'instrument, soulevant le couvercle et effleurant les touches. Avisant la partition posée devant lui, il prit place sur le tabouret et commença à jouer. Des années de pratique, il pourrait le jouer les yeux fermés, si il le souhaitait !

-Parfaite interprétation, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Elle était en plein contraste avec les chaleureuses félicitations qu'elle énonçait. Elle semblait charrier des glaçons.

-Vous êtes Soledad Tarnuit.

- _Exacta_ , mais ne croyez pas que cela suffira à m'éblouir. J'ai moi-même rajouté une difficulté supplémentaire.

Elle s'éloigna, rejoignant sa chaise auprès de laquelle une serviette en cuir patientait. Elle en extirpa du papier à musique qu'elle vint placer devant le pianiste.

-Un bon pianiste, voir le meilleur, doit être capable de jouer une partition qui lui est totalement inconnue. Je vous laisse une dizaine de secondes pour la lire, c'est plus que ce qu'un public vous offrirait.

Les yeux ambres n'offrirent que la lueur d'une vague surprise, en plus d'un certain intérêt. Le poisson était ferré.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Jouez, le coupa-t-elle, autoritaire.

(´ε｀ )

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle lui passa devant sans desserrer les mâchoires pour se réfugier dans la cuisine où elle put déverser sa fureur.

-Tu pourras le faire avec beaucoup de chocolat, s'teup ?

-Déception amoureuse ? Grinça la rousse en s'attachant les cheveux.

-On peut dire ça... Soupira-t-il en se blottissant contre elle. Et toi, ta journée ?

-On a "accueillit" un pianiste, un qui a répondu à l'annonce.

-Ça, je le savais.

-Si tu veux savoir, tais-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle. Et cet... Edward a passé avec brio et l'entrevue, et mon épreuve.

-Tu vas casser le fouet, Sol'.

-Il a superbement joué une partition de [2]mon invention !

-J'ai compris Sol. Le gâteau est prêt, là.

-Déjà ? S'en étonna-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Oh.

(´ε｀ )

-Alors frérot ?

-Ils m'ont tout de suite embauché !

-Je te l'avais dit, sourit Alice.

-La dernière épreuve ne fut pas très facile, mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais elle fut intéressante... Oui, on peut dire ça.

(^O^)／

-C'est vous qui l'aviez écrite ?

-Vous n'avez commis aucune erreur d'interprétation. Les répétitions débuteront dans deux jours, à partir de 9 heures. Dans ce bâtiment. Évitez les retards.

Elle lui tourna le dos après avoir récupéré le papier à musique.

( ´θ｀)ノ

-Ah ! Soledad ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté le déroulement de l'autre jour !

-Philippe, lâchez-moi l'archet un jour ou deux, je vous prie. C'est agaçant, à la fin ! Nous étions cinq présents, pourquoi vous acharnez de la sorte sur ma personne ? Ce pianiste a été engagé, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Soledad, tu sais percevoir ce que les autres ne peuvent. Il est des plus logiques que je t'interroge. De plus, tu es plus impartiale que Maureen qui m'a tenu un discours sur la beauté de ce monsieur, et Peter qui ne cesse de chanter ses louanges ! Il risque pas de prendre longtemps pour se faire accepter par tout le monde, je peux te le dire.

-Et Nigel ? Et Frank ? Quelles sont leurs opinions ?

-Plus terre à terre. Nigel dit qu'il joue plutôt bien, et Frank qu'il faut bien l'embaucher, il est le seul à avoir répondu.

-Ah oui, effectivement.

-Alors ? Vous me racontez ?

Soupirant, la jeune femme prit place sur l'une des chaises à disposition.

-Ce jeune homme a réussi à jouer une de mes nouvelles partitions. Je lui ai laissé moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Et il en a tiré une agréable mélodie.

-Une de tes partitions ? Laquelle ?

-La moins connue de toutes. Je n'arrive pas à l'achever. C'est la "Mère des anges".

-Et tu la lui as fait jouer un inachevé ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé...

-Tu ne voulais pas l'engager, je me trompe ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

-Il serait temps que vous sachiez, Soledad, Mr Masen commence dans 20 minutes.

-Oh, pitié, gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Mlle Soledad, monsieur, les salua le concerné.

-Mr Masen.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un mouvement de tête et se releva. Son air froid en place, elle avait tout de la digne statue. Un peu comme Edward.

-Oui, je pense que vous ferez un duo des plus honorables, remarqua à voix haute le chef d'orchestre avant de s'éloigner.

-Philippe est assez… original, déclara Soledad après un instant de flottement. Mais il connaît son affaire. Et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Il y va de même pour vous.

-Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle être clair, sourit-il.

-Sinon, nous allons devoir vous présenter à l'orchestre, et réussir à vous faire fonctionner avec lui. Suite à cela, la répétition débutera, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très probante. Nous irons déjeuner, ainsi nous aurons l'après-midi pour répéter tous les deux. Au moins.

-C'est un bon programme, acquiesça-t-il.


End file.
